Hands to Heaven
by Peaches09
Summary: Angel/Ari lovin! Angel is 18 now and her flock is grown and have started their own families. But one night, and one surprising return of an old enemy/friend, changes Angel's life forever. WARNING! Sex scene included! Maximum Ride one-shot!


**Hands to Heaven-**

Angel POV:

I slowly walked down the stairs of our old E-shaped house, stumbling a bit since I was still half asleep, down to the kitchen. I haven't been sleeping very well lately, I was always awaken by my thoughts and would never be able to go back to sleep. 'What do they mean and what are they trying to tell me?' I thought as I got a glass of water and tied to think of something else. My family came to thought. I was 18 now and about 10 years ago, Max saved the world from that whole cutting the population in half thing and everyone is safe now. Fang returned to our family a short time later, realizing he couldn't stay another day away from us, especially Max. They were both 26 now and have a beautiful 3-year-old daughter named Scarlett. She was something else I must say, but I always love being around her. I should have never split Fang and Max up, I regret it every day that I almost did. Anyway, I was so excited because my brother Gazzy and my girl-friend Nudge married and are expecting a little bundle of joy of their own. 'I think Nudge is about 4 months pregnant now?' Eh, I'll figure it out later. Iggy on the other hand doesn't live with us anymore, but he comes over like at least 3 times a week so it's like he still lives here though. The blind boy cracks me up. He fell in love with Max's sister Ella and he married her about 3 years ago and about a couple months ago, Ella gave birth to two beautiful twin girls. I love my family and I would stay with them forever.

I stood in the kitchen for a long time, mostly trying to get through to those weird thoughts I've been having. The only light in the house was the dim glow of the chandler hanging over the dining room table. I walked over and sat on the living room couch, the closets' to the door. Maybe my thoughts were trying to tell me there was someone coming, just a guess, so maybe it would be wise to be close to the main way into the house. I sat still, my eyes glued to the door. Then a feeling shot through me, a feeling I haven't felt since-

I got up and shifted my feet slowly to the door, gently grabbing the knob and twisting it open. It was pitch dark outside and only thing to be heard was the harsh wind smacking against the trees. I scanned the area, only to feel this feeling getting louder and my thoughts were going simply mad! I moved my eyes to look directly at the forest edge and I would see a large figure coming this way. My pure white wings that were hanging low behind me sprang up, ready to protect my family at any cost. But the same feeling washed over me, making me lower my wings a bit and take my hands their fist positions. I squinted my eyes toward the figure, trying to get a better look at them. The figure arose from the darkness and my eyes opened so wide that I was sure they would pop right out of their sockets. Okay, eww! Never mind, forget I said that. Standing only about a few feet away from me was Ari, yes, the same Ari that died almost a year ago from his expiration date back in England. He was… alive. But this Ari was different, like he wasn't a huge, scary Eraser. He was still very muscular, but not those gross, steroid looking muscles like before. His face was less scary looking and more relaxed and boyish looking, like how he was as a kind, gentle 7-year-old boy. He was still really tall and his light brown hair was pushed upward like how it was when he was young, with some strands hanging over his forehead. As I stared at him, I realized he was doing the same to me. His eyes roamed over my body, staying more than necessary on my chest area, and back up to my face. I was the first to say something.

"Ari? Is it really you?" I whispered, putting my hand on his arm for just a second to make sure he wasn't like a ghost for something.

"Yes Angel, it is me…" Ari said softly, gently resting his hand on mine that lay on his arm. I stepped a bit closer to make sure if it really was him. The look in his eyes told me everything; it was Ari, the real Ari.

"Angel, I know you may surprised to see me, maybe even angry for my return, but I swear to you, I have not come to hurt anyone. That time in my life is over. I have no more anger in my veins and I have no intention to hunt any of you any longer. The Eraser in me is gone forever and I have become the person I was meant to be. All human, the way I was when you first met me. I would do anything to prove it to you Angel, and I hope you can forgive me for all that I have done to you and your flock." Ari's eyes bored into mine and he ran his hand gently through my blonde hair, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

I closed my eyes and read his mind, to hear the story of how he became to be now. It told of how Jeb, Max's father and no longer our enemy, found a test tube of Ari's original human DNA before he was turned into an Eraser. Jeb created Ari again and left him as he was, not changing one thing during the process of his growth. But somehow Ari's growth process was going fast and instead of a 7-year-old boy, he became a handsome 20 year old man. When he reached 20, Jeb couldn't let his growth go any faster and smashed Ari out of incubation tube and Ari opened his eyes to see his father. The rest of the story told of how Jeb was so sorry for what he had let those white coats do to his son and how Jeb helped Ari regain his memories and that's what brought him here. Tears rolled down my face after hearing that story and I jumped at Ari, almost making him fall over, and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his strong arms around my skinny waist and held me against his chest, burying his face in my hair and neck.

"I forgive you Ari…" I said through sobs as I held him in my arms. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, which were a lovely light hazel color, and smiled at him. The air was getting colder and Ari shivered a little when the wind smacked against him. He was only wearing a thin, white collar shirt, dark navy jeans, and… no shoes!

"Come in Ari, it's getting to cold for me." I giggled as I took Ari's hand and led him inside. "And where are your shoes?" I just had to ask, it was cracking me up. Ari laughed and a smile crossed his handsome face.

"I don't like shoes, never did. That was the only thing I liked when being an Eraser, I never had to wear shoes." I laughed so loud that I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't wake the others. I looked at him, but when I saw the look in his eyes, I blushed. His eyes sparkled and I could read the haze of desire coded over his eyes. I turned toward the fridge to hide my face.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat Ari?" I said as I fumbled through the fridge to make it look like I was looking for something.

"A glass of water is fine." I could feel his eyes on me as I bent over in the fridge to find the water pitcher. I went into his mind as I reached for a glass in the cabinet. All his thoughts were about me, he thought I had a very curvy, sexy body and my hair was like golden thread as it hung long to my butt. He thought I was an actual angel, like I was carved by angels and sent to earth for all to gaze at my beauty. Beauty? He thought I was beautiful? I turned my head and looked over at him out of the corner of my eye. He was still looking at me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. My face was burning red listening to his thoughts. I think he forgot I could read minds.

"Can you still read minds? That's something I remember about you, you could read anyone's mind." Ari said, smiling.

"Umm… yes. Why do you ask?" I stuttered.

"Because you sure are taking a long time to get a glass. Are you reading my mind Angel? He teased. It seemed as if he wanted me to read his mind.

"I… kind of was. I'm sorry, should I have not been?" I said handing him the glass. I sat down at the table and slumped in my chair, ashamed.

"I don't mind. What do you get out of here?" He chuckled, pointing to his head. He took a big gulp of his water, a small drop escaping and ran down his face and neck, then dissolving on his shirt. I have no idea why that made my temperature rise but it did. I fumbled with my night gown under the table and trying to hide my red face with my hair.

"I umm… kind heard you thinking about… me?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"Well, you have grown into a gorgeous young women and I couldn't help but notice it. Everything you heard was true, no lie intended." Ari said, taking my hand from under the table and toyed with my fingers. I froze and stayed completely still and this feeling of want shot through me like fire as his skin danced on mine.

"If only I could read your mind. I'm wondering what's going through inside that lovely head of yours, my Angel." He whispered lovingly as he began to gently kiss my fingers. This is the Ari that was always hunting us down, trying to kill us? This is the Ari that used to be a huge, hairy monster with red eyes and deadly fangs? This Ari was gentle and spoke to me as if I were a delicate baby, making me feel safe and loved. He scooted his chair closer to me and ran hot kisses across my wrist and lower arm, but stopped for a moment when he reached my inner arm. He looked up at me and smiled at my red face.

"You've really become a very beautiful young lady Angel. You more sophisticated, but still so innocent and gentle, like when I last saw you as a little baby 8-year-old. Your skin is still as soft and smooth as a baby's…" He began to kiss the rest of the way up my arm to my shoulder and neck, moving his arms to rest on my waist. I shut my eyes at the sensation and tilted my head to the side so he could get better access. He kissed the area over and over under my chin causing me to shutter and give a low moan as I gripped the arms of his shirt tightly. In a swift movement, he pulled me to his chest and set me gently on his lap, my legs dangling over the sides of the chair. I crushed my lips to his, holding his face in my hands, and kissed him fiercely as if I've been waiting my whole life to kiss him. He ran his hands up and down my back, once in a while running his hands through the feathers of my wings, making my moan at his gentle touch. I released his lips and ran my lips over his warm skin, over his cheeks, down his neck to the hem of his shirt. He moaned loud when I shifted a bit in his lap making me rub against… that area. If we kept this up we would wake the whole house and they would see me loving all over Ari, who is supposed to be dead. Oh my god, I was falling in love with Ari! 'What am I going to do? How will I be able to explain this to my family? That I have fallen for the man who was our arch enemy! But, he's different now. He's sweet and gentle… and he loves me.' I thought as Ari kissed my neck again and going to the hem of my night gown, his lips begging to go farther.

"Ari… my body is begging for more… but my flock will hear us and-" Ari silenced me with a kiss and lifted me up with my legs wrapped around his waist and him holding me as if I were a small child.

"Then let us go somewhere where we won't be a bother to anyone." He said smiling and walked toward the door. He stepped outside into the darkness and pushed the door shut with his foot and started walking to the forest edge. I kept silent as Ari trampled through the woods, his bare feet crunching on twigs and turning to his side once in a while to block tree branches from hitting me. After what seemed like forever, he stopped walking and stood still in a large grassy area that look as if I were made for us. I heard him take a deep breath and walked till he reached the center, gently setting me down on the cold, soft grass. Ari hovered over me, his eyes roaming all over my body while his strong hands caressed her shoulders and arms. He moved his hands to my back and slowly dipped me back till my body was intact with the ground. I closed my eyes, trying to contain all this pleasure as Ari moved on top of me and placed his body against mine. He barely put enough pressure down on my body so I couldn't even feel his body! I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, is manhood pressing up against my thigh. He groaned as I lifted my legs and rubbed them slowly against his waist and thighs, my hips raised high. He kissed my neck, his hands pulling at the straps of my night gown and slowly pulling them down my arms. I whined for him to get if off me faster and I felt him smile against my neck and pulled my dress down until it was half way off my body. I moaned and moved my hands down to unbutton his collar shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Once the last button was released, I ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach. Ari helped by pulling his shirt off and rested his chest on top of my breasts and stomach, his hard, soft skin rubbing all over my baby smoothness. His body was so lean and hard, so full of planes and angles. I ran my hands up his toned arms, to his sexy shoulders and down his muscular torso.

"Angel," he whispered before he moved his moth to my breast.

I ran my hands in his hair and moaned at the feel of his tongue and warm lips roaming over my chest. I could feel nothing but joy, pleasure and love spreading like lightning through my body, and this man, this gorgeous man, was making me feel it. I don't know how much longer I could contain it all till I turned to into an angel of love. He moaned as I arched my body when his tongue made circles on my breast. He pulled my gown further down my body until it reached my ankles and I kicked it off. Ari moved his body a bit off mine and I looked over at him. His eyes were closed and his breaths were deep from all the desire. He ran his hands down my body till his arms couldn't reach any further. I wanted him to give me the heavenly, physical joy both our bodies were begging for. I ran my hands down his body till I reached the hem of his jeans and unbuttoned them, using my feet to pull both his pants and undergarments down and off. His eyes shot open and moved his body fully on top of me, using his hands to remove the last of my clothing. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck. When he entered, I gasped at the pain and my finger nails clawed his back, which would probably leave marks. I think he heard my gasp of pain and started to withdraw, but I grasped him to me, not wanting this moment to end. "Don't leave me," I said, kissing Ari's neck.

"I won't, not ever." He whispered.

He went slowly because he knew it was painful for me and paused every now and then, waiting for the look of agony on my face to go away. He was blinded with passion as he picked up his pace and me raising my hips to meet him. With his final thrusts I wrapped my legs around him, getting him deeper and closer to me. We moaned each other's names loud and Ari collapsed on top of me, his body covered lightly in sweat. "I didn't hurt you, did I my angel?"

"No, not at all. I… I love you Ari." I whispered, half lying on the not hurting me part.

"I love you too Angel."

**~Hope you enjoyed! I might continue it later on like telling how the flock is introduced to the new Ari or something. But for now its an Ari/Angel One Shot! No rude reviews please if you don't like this couple!**

**~Peaches! 33**


End file.
